The Ranger and the Courier
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Will and Alyss spend a night together under the moon before Alyss and Evanlyn head off to get the Hasanu's help. Takes place in The Emperor in Nihon-Ja.


**Hello :)**

**I just finished reading the **_**Ranger's Apprentice**_** series, and it's AMAZING! I love how each book keeps you interested and there's a different plot in each one with incredible characters. It was an amazing series overall. I haven't read the eleventh book (**_**The Lost Stories**_**) yet but I do know what happens. **

**My favorite couple in the series is Will and Alyss. I love their friendship in the beginning and the outcome between them two. I wanted to make a one-shot between them so here it is. It's set in the tenth book before Alyss and Evanlyn go out on their own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ranger's Apprentice **_**and any of the characters. **

Alyss couldn't sleep. To be more specific, she couldn't get comfortable. She turned in the sheets once more before admitting that she was uncomfortable. Her and Evanlyn were about to embark on their adventure together, and this may be the chance for her to stop the fued between them. Alyss, quietly, slipped from under the covers and stepped onto the firm ground. The night was cool and the moon was high. When she emerged from the tent she shared with the princess, Alyss noticed a figure sitting by the small fire. She recognized the figure as she stepped closer. He wore an un-usual looking cloak with the hood pulled over his head.

Alyss knew it was Will. By his posture and semi-muscular figure. Will heard her approach. He was going to be worried about her. Will and his best friend, Horace weren't fond of the plan of sending off the princess and the Courier because of two reasons. One, the obvious reason, was that they loved these girls and they didn't want anything to happen to them. And secondly, the two friends wanted to keep them safe from harm. However, the gray-bearded Ranger and the girls convinced them. It had to be done. They needed reinforcements.

Alyss sat next to her boyfriend, instantly grabbing his hand. He responded with a squeeze. Alyss knew he hated the idea of her going off without him. Will was feeling what she felt when he would go off on his missions. The feeling of them being able to be harmed. Being wounded. Perhaps being killed. To reassure him, Alyss patted the top of his hand with her free one, resting her head on his shoulder. He let his left arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close to his side. No words needed to be spoken at this moment.

The two Araluens sat, being wrapped in the warmth of the fire. Will turned to face his girlfriend; his love. Her grey eyes met his. He leaned in closer. His breath hit her face. She felt peace and comfort enter her as his lips captured hers delicately. Will kissed her again, his fingers knotting themselves in her hair. She pulled his closer, her hands grasping at his cloak. They've only kissed a few times, but this one was completely different from any others. It was special. It was beautiful. It was magnificent. Will didn't want to pull away, but eventually he had to. Alyss pressed her forehead against his, holding him close.

They sat by the fire for some time. No words were said. Will just wanted to hold her close; to make sure she was safe in the last few moments they'll have together before she leaves. Alyss found herself drowning in his deep brown eyes. He held her hand tightly.

"Please," he whispered softly. He swallowed the lump in his throat before finishing. "Please, promise me, you'll be careful."

"I promise, Will."

He took a deep breath. She ran a hand through his hair. "I hate having to put you in danger, Alyss. You know I would go with you if I could, but I have a duty here-"

"Will, all of us have to make decisions we don't want to make. Evanlyn and I will be fine. We'll have each other and if any danger comes along, I bet Evanlyn could do some damage with that sling of hers," Alyss said giving a small laugh.

He gave a small smile. "I know."

"Now, show me the Will I fell in love with," she said with a smile. "Otherwise, I'm not going to be able to enjoy my last night."

Will grinned. "I love you, Alyss."

The tall girl's smile widened. She leaned in and closed the distance between them, Will meeting her in the middle. They finished the small kiss and the young Ranger pulled her off the log and onto the ground. Alyss rested her head on his chest as he wrapped the cloak around the two of them. She smiled, loving the feeling of being in his embrace. His strong arms wrapped around her. Will let his head lay against the comfort of his hood. The two stayed there the entire night.

From a distance, Halt watched the couple. The gray-bearded Ranger knew that Will cared for Alyss and he wanted to keep her safe, but he understood that they needed all the help they could get to stand against Arisika and his followers. As he watched them, he allowed a smile to come on his face as the romance between his former apprentice and the young Courier reminded him of himself and his lovely wife, Pauline. Halt, wrapped in his cloak, moved across the camp quietly so he wouldn't wake up the young couple or any of the others. No one wanted to wake Selethen earlier than supposed to.

The morning of the girl's departure, Horace and Evanlyn embraced. They held each other longer than expected. Alyss and Will wrapped their arms around each other. After saying goodbyes, Alyss and Evanlyn grabbed their belongings and made their way to the lake. When Alyss turned around, she saw Will and Horace watching them go. She waved before disappearing with her other companion.

**I hope this was a good one-shot. And I hope you'll read some of my stories. **

**Look out for more one-shots! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
